Described below is a fibrous planar structure in which fibers are embedded in a matrix.
Compared with metallic constructional materials, fiber-reinforced plastics materials are characterized by a significantly lower specific weight and higher specific properties.
Fiber-reinforced plastics materials are known for example from DE 20 2004 008 122. They are also referred to as “organo sheets” or “hybrid yarn fabrics” and are employed in aircraft construction, shipbuilding or vehicle manufacturing as well as in the energy industry, generally in lightweight design applications.
A fiber-reinforced plastics (FRP) material is a multiphase or hybrid material composed of at least two main components, a bedding matrix and reinforcing fibers. A resin is used as the bedding matrix, while a glass, carbon and/or aramid fiber for example is used as the fiber. FRP components find application in known static constructions and increasingly also in parts or components subject to dynamic loads, for example in turbine components for power generation including wind turbines, parts for (rail) vehicles, components for electrotechnical devices (transformers, generators, motors) or in photovoltaics.
During production, a fiber is impregnated with or infiltrated by the resin. The fibers generally carry at least a partial coating, such as a so-called size or sizing on the surface for example, which on the one hand ensures a smooth fiber surface for weaving and on the other hand establishes a compatibility with the matrix. The size for example may be wet-chemically applied silane, ester, acrylate or epoxy resin compounds, and others.
There is always the requirement to optimize the rigidity, solidity, tensile strength, (impact) resistance, the improvement in the wetting characteristics of the fiber, as well as the fatigue strength and compactness of the FRP.